


A Fine Day to Sit and Knit

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Knitting, Anders in a maxi skirt, Anders with his hair in a bun, College Setting, Fenris flirting, Gen, Modern AU, Sorta flirting, This is probably as close to flirting as Fenris comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lovely day to sit in the Quad and knit - or so Anders thought. It was better than being at home where Pounce could eat his yarn.</p><p>Fenris has studying to do...but gets side-tracked when he sees that new guy from Weight Class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Day to Sit and Knit

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Brain - we're supposed to be working on a Zevran story. Not...this. Whatever this is. Anders wearing skirts and knitting is what this is. And Fenris flirting. Sorta. 
> 
> ::waves hand at story:: Hmm...

“One…two…three..ahah. I see where I dropped the stitch.” Muttering under his breath, Anders squinted at the yarn in his hand. One deep sigh and he pulled out the row of stitches. Another moment of counting and he pulled out the second row. Muttering something about cats and yarn being a poor combination, he resumed knitting while humming.

Walking across the Quad, bag in hand, Fenris slowed when he caught sight of familiar blond hair on a lanky frame. Said blond hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, tendrils sliding down to dangle in the eyes of the man holding knitting needles and pale blue yarn. Another look confirmed that it was, indeed, the man from weight class.

The one with no upper body strength but possessing a cute ass – not that Fenris had been staring at his ass. Much.

Anders…that was his name. The blond was folded up into the corner of a park bench under a tree, bag of yarn at his feet and needles flying. Fenris watched as the needles came to a stop and Anders gave a dramatic sigh, slowly pulling apart the row he had just finished.

“Anders…wasn’t it?” Fenris had moved over to stand just to the side of the blond. He watched with some amusement as startled eyes swung up to meet his. “Hi.”

“Oh…haha. Hi. Um…” Fenris could see the wheels turning behind those rather pretty honey brown eyes as Anders had a mild panic attack while trying to remember his name. “Er….weight class. Weight class…Fenris. Yes? Oh…”

The half-smile crawling up Fenris’ face morphed into a full one, “Yes.”

“Have I apologized yet for falling on you?” Anders was folding up his knitting, shoving the entire mess into the yarn bag. “Because I am sorry. Really…”

“You have. This would be apology number three. There is nothing to apologize for,” Fenris rocked on the balls of his feet. “It happens.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better…” Anders mused, brushing hair back and straightening his legs.

He was wearing a skirt, Fenris thought with some amusement. And a t-shirt that looked too big for his lanky frame. Anders, oblivious to the scrutiny, stood and pulled himself into a full-body stretch with arms to the sky. Yes, a long skirt. And a t-shirt with a grinning kitten on the front holding yarn. Anders’ dropped the pose and the neckline of the shirt slid down one shoulder.

“So…ah…what brings you to the Quad on such a lovely Sunday?” Anders plucked at the neckline of the t-shirt, fussing with it.

“Studying for a test. I was on the way to the library,” Fenris jiggled his pack. “I have a Latin test tomorrow morning. And then a paper due in Greek Mythology. Why are you out here?”

“Oh…” Anders flushed, kicking the bag of yarn under the bench. “Enjoying the sun?”

“Was that meant to be a question? You were knitting, I thought.” Fenris watched with interest as a splotchy red flush surged up the blond’s neck to fill his cheeks. “I liked the yarn color.”

“Oh…oh! Yes. I was knitting…a blanket. For a friend. She likes flowers and the color blue,” Anders made a mental note to tell his roommate, Merrill, that the blanket was for her and not him. Just in case. Not that…he expected…Fenris to come over. Anders’ mind jerked to a halt at the feeling of fingers adjusting his shirt.

“You are coming out of your clothing,” The voice was decidedly amused. “Why do you wear a shirt two sizes too big?” The fingers brushed over his collarbone as the shirt was adjusted.

“I like this shirt! It’s got a cat…see! Looks like my Pounce. Which is why I was out here. Pounce has boundary issues and was eating my yarn,” Anders patted the t-shirt. “Why do you wear tight black jeans and t-shirts?”

“Hm…a valid reason. Because I like them of course.” Fenris rocked for a moment, tilting his head. “So are you done?”

“Am I…done?” Anders looked around. He didn’t know…was he? Done with what?

“For right now? Are you done knitting for now? Because I could be persuaded to avoid studying in favor of a cup of coffee,” Fenris watched the flush surge up anew.

Grinning, Anders pulled his bag out and swung it over his shoulder, “Ah well…I mean yes. Yes I am finished. For now. Would you like to go to the café for a cup of coffee, Fenris?”

“I never thought you’d ask,” Fenris shook his head and chuckled.


End file.
